Our Game
by Phedre Serenity Rosamund
Summary: Allow me to give you the rundown on Serena Diana Pendleton. She's not normal. Like, at all. In fact, she's a milllion bazillion years old- respectavely. But something's different about this reincarnation. Sure, she wasn't a sexy French princess, nor an ass-kicking Geisha. But something... was different about Serena Diana Pendleton.


_**Our Game: **_

_Prologue_

* * *

"I will be the Vampire Lestat for all to see. A symbol, a freak of nature - something loved, something despised all of those things. I tell you I can't give it up. I can't miss. And quite frankly I am not in the least afraid."  
- Lestat, The Vampire Lestat, p. 532"  
― Anne Rice

* * *

I'm queen of the World.

Hm, that sounds a little terroristic does it not? But it's true. Most likely while you're reading this right now, I'm being elevated to a position so daunting I wonder if I'll ever be able to live up to it. My husband, your King, tells me I'll be brilliant. I'm not so sure.

I've lived a thousand lives over more than millennia of years. I was created at the break of time; I was born to be the counterpart of evil. I was made to be the seductress of sin – A daunting task indeed—,the mother of humanity. I served my duty well; in fact I served my duty far before the birth of humanity. I was made when the Universe was the size of about this period at the end of this sentence. At least that's one of the theories the human scientists have tried to pass off.

If they asked, I'd tell them.

I'd tell them how their world was created by the arts they harness. How before even they were born, before their universe expanded; everything that made them, already had them planned out. Every life accounted for, every spick of life thought of. They wouldn't believe me, but I know. After all I was there. I sat there at the beginning of existence. Evil was resting beside me, and I petted his ebony head with love. He was my every opposite, everything I wasn't he was. I found my other half in him. He found himself in me. What I couldn't be by nature, he was and vice versa.

It was a good operation the Creator had thought up; but I didn't realize the responsibility, the sacrifice until it happened. That is, until the Big Bang. With the Big Bang, my love awakened. Our duties had to be fulfilled. Endymion took my hand in his, gave a kiss to my lips and disappeared. Evil had risen and with that so had the Dawn of Innocence and now our existence was to be put to activity and now we were at work; against each other.

Even with all of this knowledge, all of this experience… I'm hesitant to be queen.

I may have lived a million times over, but in this new life I'm only sixteen. I'm a sixteen year old girl named Serena Diana Pendleton. I'm the Goddess of Innocence and the Moon (inherited when I was born to the Goddess of the Moon Selene over millennia ago). I have long golden spun hair, a brother named Andrew and a mother who despises me, a father that wishes he knew me and a daughter that needs me. I have a man I love named Endymion but whom was reincarnated in this life as Darien Thanos Shields. He's the God of Sin and Earth (He was born to Gaia).

Sound complex?

No?

We've now been named King and Queen of Earth.

It is time to shake away Serena; I'm thousands of years old. I'm Serenity, and older than the myth of Pandora. In the words of the Vampire Lestat and the brilliant Anne Rice:

I am Queen Serenity for all to see. A symbol; a freak of nature—Something loved, something despised all of those things. I tell you I can't give it up. I can't miss. And frankly I'm not the least bit afraid.

At least not anymore.

So how bout I give you the rundown? As in… the story of a sixteen year old girl named Serena Diana Pendleton who runs away from her abusive mother and adoring brother to live with her cousin Minnette to Paris and meets her father; before I allow her to meld into all the other selves? Hey, give it a chance. What do you have to lose?

* * *

I'm rewriting Our Game of Hide and Seek!

Yay!

Hopefully you will be responsive to this rewritten version of the story. I've just shortened the name a bit. I think the story will be a little easier to follow now… I really hope you will enjoy it though. So what do ya think of the Prologue? I'm a fan of Anne Rice and I'll be using quotes from her books. Hehe. Anywho, review! Same deal…

**Your responses to this chapter are needed for future chapters… **

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Was it:**

**Dark chocolate= 9-10**

**Fantastical= 7-8**

**Good= 5-6**

**So-So= 3-4**

**Really ? = 1-2**

**Once again the point of this being to draw your attention to REVIEW! **


End file.
